


All Yours

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: nearly 200 writing prompts [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Pining, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “You’re mine,” Deucalion said, before Stiles could even get worked up, and Stiles nodded, sniffling even as he smiled.Stiles lifted his head, hope rising in his chest, as Deucalion kissed him.





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



Stiles bit into Deucalion's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, and he laughed something ugly, the noise slurred in the dark night. Stiles shoved Deucalion, delighted when the Alpha let himself be pushed against a wall, and threw himself into the man's space. He slotted his leg between both of Deucalion’s and pressed his knee against the Alpha’s cock, grinding his own into the man's hip.

“No strings attached,” Stiles promised, ignoring the way the words twisted his heart, leaning back long enough to get another look at Deucalion’s face, before he dived in for another kiss, just as sharp as the first one.

What was he doing? He had wanted this for so long, too long, to deny himself now. He tugged at Deucalion’s hair, sucked on the man's tongue even as he freaked out. The taste of scotch was sharp in Deucalion’s mouth, just like Stiles knew it would be in his own, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. It felt too good. 

Deucalion growled, his claws coming out enough to scratch down Stiles’ back. Stiles shivered, the little bit of pain sending an excited shiver down his back. “That isn’t going to work for me, darling.”

Stiles laughed again, breathless, as Deucalion bit into his throat, sucking the skin between his lips and worrying it with his teeth. “And what works for you?”

“You’re going to be mine,” Deucalion told him, getting a hand down the front of Stiles’ pants and wrapping it around Stiles’ cock. 

He was hard, so hard, and no one had ever touched him there before, not like this. He took a moment to realize that this was probably a very, very bad idea. It was fine when he held some control over the situation, but when Deucalion twisted his wrist and Stiles whined, high and pathetic, he knew he was totally fucked. Hopefully literally. 

Stiles gasped when Deucalion thummed over his cock, the dark alley behind the bar giving them more than enough privacy to get off. Stiles wrestled with Deucalion’s own jeans, his mind clouded with lust and too many shots, desperately trying to get to the man's cock. He gave a little cheer of victory when he was finally able to pull it out, wrapping his hand around the impressive girth.

“You’re going to be mine,” Deucalion told him again and Stiles nodded, helpless, fisting Deucalion’s cock to the best of his ability with the weird angle. 

Heat was pooling in Stiles’ belly, and he knew he was going to be finished far faster than he would like. In his defence, this was the first time someone other than himself was touching his cock, and Deucalion definitely seemed to know what he was doing. The fact that it was  _ Deucalion _ touching him made everything better and worse, though he let himself get lost in the feeling of it all.

“All yours,” Stiles agreed, half out of it, arching his back to press their chests together even as he tried to press their mouths together in another kiss. “Deuc,  _ please _ .”

Deucalion chuckled, and he pressed his nail against the slit of Stiles’ cock, and he was off, coming and coming and shooting messy between the two of them. Deucalion growled, the sound vibrating through his whole body and Stiles continued working Deucalion’s cock until the man was following him over the edge. 

Stiles slumped back into the circle of Deucalion’s arms, breathing harshly as his heart rate began to calm back down. He closed his eyes, his heart already starting to ache as his mind sobered up a little.

“I—Deuc,” Stiles said, though his voice sounded raw even to his own ears. He had no idea what he was going to say, or if he’d able to say any of it without breaking down. He bit down on his bottom lip to try to keep a sob in.

“You’re mine,” Deucalion said, before Stiles could even get worked up, and Stiles nodded, sniffling even as he smiled.

Stiles lifted his head, hope rising in his chest, as Deucalion kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
